Magma Admin Courtney
Magma Admin Courtney is a Female HGWF Superstar competing in the Women's Division. She is a two-time HGWF Women's Champion. Profile Ruthless, cold, calculating, and ferocious, Magma Admin Courtney will stop at nothing to get what she claims to deserve, and that is being Women's Champion. Courtney does not seen to mind the howling noise whenever she takes foot in the arena, for she does not care about the HGWF Universe's opinion, only herself and her goals matter to the Admin. Courtney may make excuses, she may bend the rules to her will, and she may have earned the derision of the crowd, but one thing is certain, Magma Admin Courtney is a force to be reckoned with. Career Overview Pilot One of the original four women to be signed on to the HGWF Roster, Magma Admin Courtney was set to compete in a Fatal-Four-Way match against Peri, Homura, and Agrias Oaks. After a controversial finish regarding the referee, Courtney emerged victorious after pinning Peri, and becoming the Inaugural HGWF Women's Champion. Backlash 2018 Following the inconclusive events of the match prior, Courtney was scheduled to defend her title against Homura in a No-Disqualification Match. Courtney suffered a broken arm during the course of the match, and was forced to allow Homura to pin her to end the fight, losing her championship. Money in the Bank 2018 As a result of then-champion Homura being unable to defend her title, the HGWF Women's Championship was vacated and put up for grabs in a chaotic 8-Woman Ladder match. Despite being able to reach the championship on one occasion, Courtney came up short on her goal to become a two-time champion, as it was Mina Ashido who was able to conquer the ladder and win the championship. Survivor Series 2018 Morale was at an all-time low for Magma Admin Courtney, and she had to put a stop in what seemed to be a downward spiral to prove her worth and come back into the title scene. Courtney competed in a 8-Woman Elimination Match to determine the #1 Contender for the HGWF Women's Championship, and after a less than promising start, the former champion would be the first woman eliminated from that match after being pinned by Marie Korbel. In the end, it would be Charlie who would go on and win the match, earning the right to face Mina Ashido for the HGWF Women's Championship. Aftermath '' Infuriated by her embarrassing defeat, Courtney ran down the ramp as the winner Charlie was still celebrating her victory, attacking her from behind with the intention of beating her down. Charlie tried her best to fight back this assault, but the physical toll from winning that match was too much, and she succumbed to the Admin, who shamelessly celebrated afterwards as if she had been the winner, soaking in the jeers of the HGWF Universe. ''Extreme Rules 2018 Following the mysterious disappearance of the reigning champion Mina Ashido, the HGWF Women's Championship was once again vacated, shedding some light onto Courtney's career as she was given a last opportunity to make up for her previous losses and become the only two-time champion in the HGWF. A six-woman Submission Elimination match featuring Inkling, Chacha, Buddy, Marie Korbel, and the victim of her assault, Charlie, Magma Admin Courtney definitely had her work cut-out for her. However, things seemed to start turning around for Courtney, after she managed to eliminate Chacha, and subsequently Charlie after she and Buddy targeted for almost four minutes, forcing her to tap out and leaving Courtney and Buddy to face each other off. Shortly after, Courtney was able to pull off the victory by submitting Buddy, and becoming the first two-time HGWF Women's Champion. Money in the Bank 2019 "That sucked." -MoistJohn Wigfrid and Willow's tag team victory against Mabel and Cirno meant that both of these competitors were now #1 contenders for the women's championship, and Magma Admin Courtney was going to defend her newly won title in a Triple Threat Match. However, Courtney was not fazed by the dire situation that was defending against two opponents who were supposedly best friends, and relished the challenge. The two survivalists' friendship quickly proved to be a non-factor in this match, as Willow attacked Wigfrid as soon as she saw an opening, leading to a brawl between them. Using this to her advantage, Courtney allowed the two of them to soften each other up, before pummeling Wigfrid with a combination of hard strikes which was enough to score her the victory and retain her title, much to the dismay of the HGWF Universe who voiced their displeasure of the result. Elimination Chamber 2019 Now with the danger of the Triple Threat match behind her, Courtney now had to face a new challenger, the first-ever Ms. Money in the Bank, Mt. Lady. The challenger was allowed to choose the stipulations for this match, which resulted in Courtney defending her title in a Submission Match. The Champion went into the bout extremely confident of her ability to once again retain her championship, as she had already won that brutal six-woman Submission Elimination match to win said title. However, things did not go so well for Courtney that night, as Mt. Lady weaponized her rear assets to use them against it, something that the Admin did not prepare for. After suffering a terrible beating, Courtney was forced to tap out, crowning a new HGWF Women's Champion. The former champion seemed heartbroken after her loss, and claimed she was going to regain her championship, no matter what. Survivor Series 2019 '' Magma Admin Courtney was not scheduled to compete at the Survivor Series event, but in an act of pure jealously and bitterness, Courtney once again ran into the ring after Mt. Lady successfully defended her championship against the ''Ice Fairy Cirno, and attacked her from behind. This time, however, her attack would bring her further shame as the ''Hero ''managed to fend off the assault and force Courtney to retreat, leaving Mt. Lady standing tall. This would only last a few seconds as Charlie, who suffered an embarassing count-out elimination earlier that night, followed suit and attacked the even weaker Mt. Lady, and she was not able to counter this second assault. It is yet to be determined what kind of consequence these two will face for these attacks. =